In the related art, after installation of an air conditioning unit is completed, the air conditioning unit should be debugged, so as to determine that the currently installed air conditioning unit can work normally. With continuous development of air-conditioning industry, air conditioning systems, especially refrigeration systems and control systems of multi-connected air-conditioning systems, large-scale centrifugal units, modular units and other air-conditioning systems become more complex. Requirement for the technical personnel debugging and maintaining air conditioning units is very high. Generally, only the technical personnel who have been professionally trained and have been authorized can carry out the appropriate operation.
However, for most air conditioning units, when they are debugged after they have been unlocked, it is difficult to ensure whether a currently operator is an authorized operator. When the operator is a non-authorized operator without assurance of maintenance quality, because the operator is in absence of professional training, the air conditioning units may still have malfunctions or even may have irreversible damage due to wrong debugging or maintaining methods and incorrect reason analysis.